minecraft_wiki_infofandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Pigmen
|armor= |damage=Easy: Normal: Hard: |spawn= *Any 2 block high space in any light level in the Nether. *When lightning strikes within 3-4 blocks of a pig in the Overworld. *Near a Nether portal in the Overworld. |multiplevers= See History |id=57 |entityid=PigZombie |drops= See Drops |exp=Adult: 5 Baby: 12 }} Zombie pigmen are common neutral mobs that live in the Nether. Spawning Zombie pigmen can spawn in the Nether, from Nether portals, or from pigs. They have a 5% chance of spawning as a baby zombie pigman, and a baby zombie pigman has a 5% chance of spawning as a pigman jockey. All zombie pigmen spawn with a golden sword, which may randomly be enchanted. This chance increases at higher difficulties, and the sword's enchantment will more commonly be of a higher level. Nether Zombie pigmen spawn in groups of 4 in the Nether at any light level. Nether portals When a Nether portal block in the Overworld receives a block tick, there is a small chance (1/2000 on Easy, 2/2000 on Normal, and 3/2000 on Hard) it will spawn a zombie pigman on the portal frame beneath it. If a zombie pigman spawned in this way does not leave the portal it spawns on, it will never be teleported to the Nether. Pigs A zombie pigman will spawn when lightning strikes within 4 blocks of a pig. If the player is riding the pig when lightning hits it, a zombie pigman will appear on top of the player. Even if the pig is a baby, the zombie pigman will still be full sized. Drops Zombie pigmen drop 0 to 1 rotten flesh and 0 to 1 gold nuggets. The maximum amount of each can be increased by 1 per level of Looting used, up to a maximum of 4 each at Looting III. Zombie pigmen have a 2.5% chance to drop a gold ingot and a 8.5% chance to drop their sword when their death is registered as a player kill. That chances of each can be increased by 1% per level of Looting used, up to a 5.5% chance for a gold ingot and a 11.5% chance for a golden sword at Looting III. Zombie pigmen drop 5 experience, or 12 if they are a baby zombie pigman, when their death is registered as a player kill. Since 1.8, deaths of hostile pigmen will always be registered as kills by the player they are targeting, regardless of whether that player ever touched that pigman. All items zombie pigmen have picked up after spawning will be dropped upon death. Halloween On Halloween (October 31), zombie pigmen have a 22.5% chance of spawning with a pumpkin or a 2.5% chance of spawning with a jack o'lantern equipped as headgear. If a zombie pigman wearing a pumpkin or jack o'lantern is killed using a tool enchanted with Looting, there will be a chance equivalent to the level of Looting used to drop the pumpkin or jack o'lantern, up to a maximum of a 3% chance at Looting III. Behavior Zombie pigmen tend to move relatively slowly. They can drown, but are immune to fire and lava damage. Baby zombie pigmen are faster than adult zombie pigmen. Like zombies, some zombie pigmen will sometimes bang on wooden doors, and in Hard difficulty, they even break them. Some zombie pigmen have the ability to pick up items. They will even pick up a weapon if they feel it is better than their golden sword, dropping their golden sword with the same chance as if killed with Looting I. Combat Zombie pigmen have health and armor points, which reduces about 8% of damage. When aggravated, their speed will significantly increase to faster than the player's walking speed. They will also make an aggressive noise between 0 to 39 ticks after they are attacked. The pigmen will crowd around and try to overwhelm the player by ganging up on them. Each pigman can deal on Easy, on Normal, or on Hard per hit. In addition, some zombie pigmen will have the ability to spawn reinforcements when attacked, including when killed in a single hit. Due to a bug, the spawned reinforcement will sometimes be a regular zombie. Zombie pigmen are damaged by the status effect Healing and healed by the status effect Harming. They are immune to both the status effects Regeneration and Poison. Hostility Zombie pigmen are not initially hostile, but all zombie pigmen within a 67×67×21 to 111×111×21 area centered on the attacked pigman will become aggressive and converge on the player if any individual is attacked, unless the pigman attacked is killed in one hit. This applies to any hit registered as coming from the player, including deflecting ghast fireballs. This only applies to the player; mobs that provoke zombie pigmen will only be attacked by that specific individual. Zombie pigmen will remain hostile for 20 to 39.95 seconds, although they will continue to pursue an already-targeted player after this time until the player escapes their 40 block pursuit radius. Approaching within 35 blocks of an already hostile zombie pigman causes it to sound an alarm call, angering other zombie pigman in a 40-block radius. The forgiveness timer does not advance for zombie pigmen in unloaded chunks. Thus, if the player enters a Nether portal and returns, any provoked zombie pigmen in the area will still be aggressive unless another player was nearby to keep the chunks loaded. Dying will not cause zombie pigmen to become neutral towards the player, regardless of whether they killed you. Furthermore, they will still pursue even if the player is under the effects of Invisibility. Data values Zombie pigmen have entity data associated with them that contain various properties of the mob. Their entity ID is PigZombie. Video History }} armor points, which reduces 8% of damage.}} Issues Gallery File:Pigchicken.png|A baby zombie pigman riding a chicken. File:2012-01-21 20.49.13.png|A zombie pigman in the Overworld in the thunderstorm that spawned him, near one of his porcine siblings. File:Zombie Pigman on Fire.gif|Animation showing the spontaneous combustion of a zombie pigman in the Overworld. The flash of its fire is very brief. File:2012-01-21 20.45.17.png|A zombie pigman in lava. File:2012-02-04 08.23.58.png|A zombie pigman riding a minecart. File:Burning_Pig_zombie.png|A zombie pigman burning in sunlight in the Pocket Edition. Instead of a brief flash, it burns like other undead mobs, although it does not get hurt by the fire. File:PigZombieAttack.png|Like regular zombies, zombie pigmen have an attack animation. File:2012-12-13 23.19.35.png|A zombie pigman with an enchanted sword. File:ingame_pig_zombie_pe.jpeg|A zombie pigman seen in-game from the Pocket Edition (before 0.11.0). File:Zombie pigman with enchanted diamond sword an armor.png|A zombie pigman wearing enchanted diamond armor with an enchanted diamond sword. File:Zombie pig by portal.jpg|A zombie pigman that recently spawned around a portal in the Overworld. See also * Pigman Notes References Category:Neutral mobs de:Zombie Pigman es:Hombrecerdo zombi fr:Cochon zombie hu:Zombi Malacember it:Zombi suino ja:ゾンビピッグマン ko:좀비 피그맨 nl:Zombievarken pl:Zombie pigman ru:Зомби-свиночеловек zh:僵尸猪人 pt-br:Homem-porco Zumbi